The Murder of Mary
by Xtra3847
Summary: Mary has been murdered, and only Jack can find out who. Rated T because of a somewhat bloody scene. COMPLETE.
1. The Murder

**Disclaimer:**Harvest Moon and all characters are owned by Nastume. I do not stake any claim to any of the characters used in this story.

---

**Chapter 1-The Murder**

Jack was humming to himself as he headed for the library. Today was the day. Today, he was going to tell Mary exactly how he felt about her.

When he entered the library, he saw Mary putting a few books on the shelf. She turned towards him as he walked in.

"Oh, Jack, you're just in time," Mary said.

"Time for what?" Jack asked.

Mary walked over to the counter and pulled out a book. It was a paperback, with a blue cover. The book was titled The Farmer's Handbook.

"I finished my book. I know you probably have the ins and outs of farming known by now, but I thought you might like a copy anyway," Mary told him. "I was planning to come by your farm later today to give it to you,"

"Mary...there's something that I have to tell you, which is the reason I came here," Jack said.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a blue feather. Mary gasped when she saw it.

"Jack..." she whispered

"Mary, after I came here, and first met you, I knew that you were the girl for me. My love for you has never stopped, and I want to make the bond that we share a permanent one," Jack said. "Mary, will you marry me?"

Mary looked into his eyes. His eyes, which were hopeful and waiting for her response. She smiled and stepped forward to give him a kiss on the lips before whispering "Yes. Yes, Jack, I will marry you."

They hugged each other, and shared a long, passionate kiss.

They worked out the details, and decided to get married a week from that day. Mary left the library to tell her parents the good news. Meanwhile, Jack happily walked home, a large smile on his face.

Later that day, Jack was eating some lunch, when there was a knock at the door. Jack swallowed the bite he was chewing on and answered it. There stood Ann, her face was streaked with tears, and she was angry and sad at the same time.

"How could you?" Ann yelled.

"What?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

"Get engaged to Mary. I was in love with you, and hoping that you would someday propose to me," Ann said. "After that summer years ago, I thought that I might marry you someday."

"You were that girl?" Jack asked. "I...I didn't know. But even though I'm getting married to another girl, I don't see why we can't still be friends."

He placed a hand on Ann's shoulder, and she pulled away.

"I won't forget this, Jack," she warned. "I don't know when, but I will make you wish that you chose me over her."

Ann ran off towards town, while Jack sighed and went back inside.

The next day, Jack went off towards the library, this time with an extra spring in his step. Carter has agreed to be the pastor at his wedding, and the Harvest Sprites were ready to work on the farm on his wedding day.

But as he stepped into the library, everything came crashing down.

Mary was lying facedown on the floor, a pool of her own blood around her. Her glasses were lying nearby, broken into pieces.

Jack ran over and turned her over, but could see that it was too late. Her throat has been slit. Her eyes, once full of life, were now dull and lifeless. Jack cried as he held her dead body tightly.

"Mary..." he whispered.

To be continued in Chapter 2-Funeral

---

To all Mary fans-I have nothing against Mary. She just seemed to fit as a good murder victim.


	2. The Funeral

**Disclaimer:**Harvest Moon and all characters are owned by Nastume. I do not stake any claim to any of the characters used in this story.

**Chapter 2-Funeral**

The funeral for Mary would have been held on the same day that Jack was going to be married. But Carter, thinking how much harder it would be on Jack, decided to hold it a day early.

When Jack walked in the church, he saw that there were people already there. He walked up to Mary's coffin, which had the top half open. Jack touched Mary's face, as the tears started falling.

"_How could this happen?"_ Jack thought. _"We were engaged to be married, our whole life ahead of us, and then, someone kills her."_

As Jack sat down in one of the pews, Carter started talking.

"Mary was a smart child. She ran the library in town, and was an aspiring author. She was engaged to be married, and her whole life was ahead of her. But an unknown killer tragically cut her life short.

Carter took a deep breath, as he tried to stop his own tears before continuing.

"Mary's favorite place in Mineral Town was Mother's Hill, and her family asked for her body to be buried at the foot of the mountain. After the funeral, the reception will me held at the house of Anna and Basil."

About ten minutes later, everyone was at the foot of the mountain. Mary's sealed coffin, carried by Gotz, Anna, Basil, and Jack, was lowered into her freshly dug grave. As the grave was lowered, Jack took a look at the tombstone. The tombstone read "_Mary. She was loved, and loved by others."_

Anna stepped forward to talk to Jack, who was kneeling in front of her grave, crying.

"Here," Anna said. "I found this in Mary's secret jewelry box, where she keeps her most precious items. I'm sorry that you weren't able to become a part of our family."

It was a blue feather. The same blue feather that Jack gave Mary only days before. Jack looked at it for a minute, then dug a hole in Mary's grave, and dropped the feather into it.

Jack didn't go to the reception. His grief was so great that all he did was sit at home. He looked at the big bed he bought a few days before he proposed. He looked at the vase, which had a wilted Toy Flower in it. And he looked at the novel Mary gave him. The last thing he has to remember her by.

"_I have to find who did this," _Jack thought. _"Somebody killed Mary in cold blood, and I have to bring her killer to justice. For Mary."_

Then, something came to him. He could do just that, because he thinks he knows who the killer is. With his grief lightened, he got up and walked to the mayor's house.

---

Yes, I know, short chapter. The next one will make up for it.


	3. Has the Murderer Been Caught?

**Disclaimer:**Harvest Moon and all characters are owned by Nastume. I do not stake any claim to any of the characters used in this story.

**Chapter 3-Has the murderer been caught?**

Harris wasn't at Thomas's home, so Jack checked the library next. When he got there, he saw that the blood has been cleaned, and the chalk outline of Mary's body was on the floor. Her broken glasses were still where Jack found them.

Harris and Thomas were there, talking about the case.

"We were able to gather enough information from the doctor's autopsy and the clues around here to find out exactly what happened." Harris said. "She was standing here at the bookshelf, her back turned towards the door, when the killer walked in. She turned around to talk to that person, when she was slammed violently against the bookshelf, which is how her glasses ended up on the floor. There may have been some words exchanged before the killer slit her neck with a knife or similar weapon. While running out, the killer stepped on the glasses, which is how they were broken."

Then Thomas noticed Jack standing there.

"Hello Jack," The mayor said. "I would think this would be the last place you would want to come to."

"Officer Harris, I think I know who the killer is." Jack said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Harris asked.

"No, but it's a good place to start," Jack said

A few moments later, the three of them walked into the inn.

"What brings you three here?" Doug asked. "Can I get you three anything to eat?"

"Doug, we have reason to believe that Ann was involved in Mary's murder." Harris said.

"What?" Doug said. "That's ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, sir. But we have to take Ann into custody." Harris said. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs. But she's not a murderer," Doug said. "She would never do anything like that."

Harris ignored him and walked upstairs. In a couple of minutes, he was leading Ann down the stairs, in handcuffs.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" Ann yelled, as she was led out of the Inn.

Since there was very little crime in Mineral Town, there wasn't an official jail. However, there was a small room in Thomas's house, with bars on the window, that served as a cell. The door had a small window cut into it, which also had bars on it.

There was also no judicial system, so all court cases were handled in a city on the other side of the lake. After the papers for the case were sent, the courts sent back a court date. Since nobody in Mineral Town was able to afford a lawyer, Ann's case would be defended by a public defender.

After Ann was locked up, she asked to talk to Jack-alone.

"I'm not sure about that," Thomas said.

"Don't worry. The cell can't be unlocked without a key, and I have the only one," Harris said.

"Very well. But we'll be right outside, so don't try anything funny." Thomas said, as they left.

"Jack, you have to believe me. I couldn't kill anyone," Ann said, once they were alone.

"Ann, I want to believe you. But you were pretty determined to get revenge on me for not marrying you," Jack said.

"Jack, I was angry, heartbroken, and not thinking clearly when I yelled that at you. After getting home that day, I pretty much cried all afternoon. After calming down, I realized how childish I was acting. And I realized that if I really loved you, I would be happy for you, even if you weren't marrying me," Ann said. "It was too late to talk to you that night, but I planned to apologize to you the next morning, and also congratulate Mary. I never got the chance."

"So you got over it in one evening?" Jack asked.

"Well...Cliff was a big help as well," Ann said. "But that's not the point. The point is, her real killer is out there, and you need to find him...or her...and get me out of here. Because I'm suspected of murder, they won't post bail. The food is okay, since it's from the Inn. But I still want to get out of here."

"I'm not sure I believe you," Jack said. "But I will see what I can find, and maybe I'll find some evidence to get you out."

Ann smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said.

**To be continued in Chapter 4-The Murder weapon Found.**

---

Chapter 4 may take a little while. Be patient.


	4. The Murder Weapon Found

**Disclaimer:**Harvest Moon and all characters are owned by Nastume. I do not stake any claim to any of the characters used in this story.

---

**Chapter 4-The murder weapon found**

As Jack left Thomas's house, he smacked his head. With all that has been going on the past week, he totally forgot he had a Mystril Sickle waiting for him at Saibara's. He immediately walked down towards the blacksmith to pick it up.

"You finally remembered," Saibara said, when he walked in. "Gray, get him his Sickle."

Gray looked around in the back. He looked all over twice before saying "It isn't here."

"What? What do you mean, it isn't here? It better be here," Saibara said.

"I'm not finding it," Gray said.

Saibara turned back to Jack and said "We seemed to have misplaced your sickle. We'll send it to you when we come across it."

Jack nodded and left. As soon as he closed the door, he could hear Saibara yelling at Gray over the lost Sickle.

Anyways, Jack decided to head to the Library and see what he could find. He ran up to the other end of town and pushed the library door open. He stood in the doorway for a minute, focused on the chalk outline of the body, before walking in and looking around.

He looked all over the floor, and the bookshelves, but found nothing out of the ordinary. But then, he did notice something. 2 of the books were sitting with their spine down, while all the other books were standing up, spine clearly visible.

Jack knew how much of a neat freak Mary was, and knew that she wouldn't leave books like that. He also noticed that they were close to the chalk outline, which means that Mary pulled them down. Possibly the last thing she did.

Jack pulled the books out and looked at them. One was white and was titled Common Crops. The other was titled Life on the Farm.

Thinking that they could be a clue, Jack went to the desk, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote down the titles. He also wrote a list of all the people in Mineral Town.

"_I'll go through these names when I get back home, and cross out the people that couldn't have done it," _Jack thought, as he walked out of the library.

When he did, however, a glint of metal caught his eyes. He went to the nearby bushes to see what it was. He soon found a Mystril Sickle, and the point had dried blood on it, most likely Mary's.

Then he saw the name on it.

"_This...this is MY sickle,"_ Jack thought. _"The one that I was supposed to get from Saibara."_

To be continued in Chapter 5-Crossing off Names.

---

I know, it's a short Chapter. If you read this, please R & R. I like getting replies, and it helps motovate me toupdate more often.


	5. Crossing Off Names

**Disclaimer:**Harvest Moon and all characters are owned by Nastume. I do not stake any claim to any of the characters used in this story.

---

Chapter 5-Crossing off names

Jack walked into his house and dropped off the stuff that he had, before going back out to check on the crops and the animals.

After finishing up, he walked back in. Then he noticed something that he didn't before. The handle of the Sickle had some purple spots. They weren't exactly fingerprints, but it wasn't something that forms naturally on a wooden handle.

"_A clue, perhaps?" _he thought.

He picked up his pen and wrote down the list of everyone that lived in Mineral Town:

Ann

Karen

Elli

Popuri

Anna

Basil

Carter

Doug

Duke

Ellen

Gotz

Harris

Thomas

Jeff

Lillia

Manna

May

Saibara

Stu

Sasha

Won

Zach

Doctor

Grey

Kai

Rick

Cliff

Barley

The first name he crossed out was Kai. It was spring, and Kai wasn't even in town.

The next two names that got crossed off were Anna and Basil. He knew Mary's parents, and there was no reason for them to do it.

Next was Carter. He was the pastor of the town, and a man that always preached about righteousness. He wouldn't have murdered anyone.

Ellen was also crossed out. Since she couldn't walk, she wouldn't have been able to kill anyone, even if she wanted too.

Then, after some thought, Stu and May were the next ones to be crossed off. They were too young to even think about killing anyone. And anyways, they actually liked Mary.

Harris and Thomas were the next ones to go. Thomas was the mayor, and Harris was a police officer. They wouldn't have done something like that.

Lillia was next. She was too sick to even leave the house.

Elli was also crossed off. She was Mary's best friend, and there was no way that she would do this to her.

Jack looked over the names that were left, and the clues that he had in front of him. He thought about who would have a motive, and who would have a reason to commit a murder at nine in the morning.

After going over everything in his mind for a couple of hours, he suddenly had it.

Early the next morning, he ran inside the mayor's house.

"Jack, what..." Thomas started, before Jack said, "I know who murdered Mary, and it wasn't Ann."

"Then who was it?" Harris asked.

Ann, who was already awake, went to the cell door to hear who did it as well.

"It was..." Jack started.

---

If you read this, please R & R. And please read The Poogle Diaries, a Neopets fanfic that I wrote


	6. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:**You know the drill, I don't own Nastume, Marvelous, or Harvest Moon.

**Author's note:**We're finally here, the final chapter of my first Harvest Moon story, and my first mystery. I'm planning to do a sequel sometime, I just don't know when. Keep watching my account, since I'll be bringing out fanfics in other places.

---

"...Cliff." Jack finished.

"Cliff? But why?" Ann asked.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Harris asked.

"Well, first of all, there were two books in Mary's Library that had the spine down. She would never leave books like that," Jack said

He pulled out the piece of paper, which had the titles written on it.

"The two books, Common Crops and Life on the Farm, were near Mary's body. Mary probably tipped them like that to give us a clue," Jack said. "My guess is that she used the titles to spell the killer's name. The first letters of both books, C and L, are the first two letters of Cliff's name."

"Is that all?" Harris asked.

Jack shook his head, and pulled out his bloody sickle.

"This sickle was the murder weapon. If you look closely, you can see some purple stains on the wooden handle. I think Cliff had some grape juice on his hands when he grabbed the sickle," Jack said.

"But that doesn't explain the why," Ann said.

"But I can tell you why," a voice at the doorway said.

Everyone turned to see Cliff at the doorway.

"First of all, I have to complement you on your detective work, Jack. I didn't think I left clues like that behind," he said. "And the reason I did it was because of what you did to Ann. When she got back to the inn, she was crying her eyes out. I loved her, but knew that I didn't have a chance..."

"You really showed that when I was imprisoned for something I didn't do," Ann interrupted.

"I couldn't think of a way to get you out without landing myself in there," Cliff said. "Anyways, I wanted Jack to feel as much pain as Ann felt. Since I was sure Mary wouldn't break the engagement, I knew I had to kill her. So I snuck into Saibara's to get a murder weapon."

"My sickle," Jack said.

"An unexpected development, but a nice touch," Cliff said. "The next day, I followed Mary as she went inside the library the next morning. I slammed her against the bookshelf and slit her throat. I threw the sickle into the bushes and left the scene."

The Harris started towards Cliff.

"You'll have to catch me before you can arrest me," Cliff said, and ran. He was a strong runner, thanks to the exercise he got stomping on grapes almost every day.

Harris gave chase, followed closely by Jack. Harris was a little out of shape, since he hasn't needed to chase anyone down in the last couple of years. Despite this, he was able to keep pace.

They entered the Square, and Cliff turned towards the beach. When they entered the beach, they saw Cliff running towards the boat. Harris knew that if he reached that boat, he was gone. So he drew his gin and shot Cliff in the leg.

"Aaah!" Cliff yelled, as he fell face down in the sand.

---

After receiving medical treatment, Cliff was put in the cell, while Ann was released. Ann stared daggers at Cliff as they switched places.

After Ann and Jack left, Ann said "Jack, I want to thank you for what you did. And if Mary was here, I'm sure she would be thankfulas well."

"I just wanted to get Mary's killer behind bars. That way, Mary can hopefully rest in peace," Jack said.

"Jack, do you want to...I mean, if you're not too busy...have some lunch with me?" Ann asked.

"Ann, you're a terrific girl, but I think it's too soon for another relationship," Jack said. 'You understand, don't you?"

Ann nodded. Then Jack gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Ann stood there in shock, her hand slowly touching the place where she was kissed. Then she smiled as she went back towards the inn.

**The End**


End file.
